Bitterness
by Toshizora
Summary: When chasing his target, Izaya witnesses a horrible sight : a certain blond meeting with...a woman ? Oneshot, Shizaya, General/Humor.


**Disclaimer : characters are not mine.**

**Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya**

**Warning : T**

**Sorry for the mistakes, i'm still looking for a beta.**

* * *

**Bitterness**

Tanagura Kouei was going to die soon. He knew it since the first time he had met him. A knowledge that definitely made his blood stir with excitement. Humans could be so interesting. If only they knew how much he enjoyed watching them fall. Would they loathe him then ?

In fact, he didn't care at all. They were just pieces on his chessboard. And him the master of this wonderful game. As long as they existed and entertained him, their love or hate didn't matter. Because he loved them endlessly anyway.

He smiled wickedly on his throne from the roof, watching Tanagura walking peacefully on the street.

That's when he saw it. A familiar man. Blond hair, tall, with barman clothes, a cigarette between his fingers, unmistakably the monster of Ikeburo, who was enjoying a drink. He would have wish to say "alone". But unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

In front of him was sitting another person with curly hair, a bright dress and a peachy perfume he could already smell. Definitely a female. And she was chatting with the blond, smiling cheerfully, then suddenly laughing when...

No way. He couldn't believe it !

Shizuo was flirting with a woman.

His Shizu-chan. His monster.

An odd feeling ran though his body, one he'd felt before, but never acknowledged. And before he knew it, he found himself going down the stairs, losing all interest about his prey. Tanagura could wait. He would come back for him later.

All that mattered now, was this unexpected complication. He knew everything about anyone and could predict every little thing that would happen or not. But with this man, this monster, inhuman freak of nature, annoying being, he couldn't tell. The guy always had a way of destroying his plans.

_Damn him !_

As he neared the tables outside the coffee, he didn't bother to hide himself nor even make a dramatic entrance. He just reached them and took a sit, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Shizuo stood up abruptly, as if he had spilled his coffee on his leg. (not that he would feel any pain).

« The fuck flea ! » he then yelled at him.

Izaya's mouth was set in a straight line, browns furrowed, his eyes sparkling anger, as he gazed at the stunned blond. It seemed so unlike him to stay silent, but he couldn't find a better way to express his wrath .

Truth to be told, he was afraid of what he might say if he opened his mouth.

« Is he a friend of yours ? » The woman asked, with a sweet voice.

He had to restrain himself from mimicking her question.

_Annoying bitch._

« I'm not friend with this scum ».

« Don't be so rude ! Sit back please. »

And he did so surprisingly. The man, this fierce monster, took order form a tiny girl, complying without any objections. Izazya felt like he was going to be sick.

Shizuo chewed his cigarette, watching him cautiously, as if he was in fact the monster.

He leaned back in his chair « So what do you want ? And be quick about it, i don't have all the fucking day »

« Shizuo-kun ! » The woman cried out, eyes wide opened. « Don't you see... he looks...upset ».

_-kun ? Shizuo-kun ! _

_How dare she call him th... ! What is he to her ?_

And he finally lost it, he launched himself on the man he despised the most, and crushed his lips against his mouth, hands on his hair, holding him in place as well. Izaya took advantage of his stillness and daze to thrust his tongue deep in his mouth. He put all the contradictory feelings in the kiss, tasting him and the bitter tabaco, marking every place in the moist cavity.

Time in Shizuo's world had stopped. He just felt a sticky thing grinding wildly against his tongue and a hot body shaking on his laps. What was happening ? Why was the flea kissing him ?

When he finally ended it, the look in his eyes scared the crap out of him. It wasn't hate nor disgust or anything. But a carnal gaze showing forbidden thoughts, a will of possession, and untold promises or rather menaces.

The japanese gave him a last hard kiss on his lips.

Then Izaya pulled away and stood up, already regretting the loss of contact.

He turned around and stared coldly at the astonished woman.

"He's mine".

Every single person around had stopped their business when they had noticed the two monsters of Ikebukuro engaged in outrageous behaviours for everyone to see. They all gasped hearing the declaration of the famous informant.

And as a shadow, he slipped away.

Just like that, thinking of what could never be, neverless bouncing like a child.

« I don't remember my beloved Tom telling me you have a cute possessive boyfriend » the woman said after a while.

« He is not my- ! »

* * *

**_Sounds like Shizuo's still in denial !_**

**_Thanks for reading, reviews please !_**


End file.
